Bessie Higgenbottom
Bessie Kajolica Higgenbottom is a young Honeybee Scout who aspires to collect all of the Honeybee Scout badges in hopes of transforming into The Mighty B, an imaginary superhero in her image. She is part of Troop 828. She is the most ambitious Honeybee scout. As a member of the Honeybees, Bessie wears her uniform every single day, puts a ton of energy and zeal into everything she does, and has earned more Bee Badges than any Honeybee in history. She believes that if she can collect every single Honeybee badge, she'll become a superhero called the Mighty Bee, a brave (and buff) superhero whose abilities range from super strength to people skills. The legend of the Mighty Bee may be told in pages 123-126 of the Honeybee Handbook, but no one knows because those pages are missing ("To Bee or Not To Bee"). However, Bessie believes in the legend wholeheartedly and has thousands of badges to collect before the legend can come true, and she doesn’t plan on stopping until she earns every single one, even when the requirements for the badge aren't really pleasant (i.e The Chickenpox Badge). Bessie sometimes imagines she's the Mighty Bee when she's in a situation that requires superhuman abilities (such as rapidly stuffing peoples' mouths with socks and tape in "Name Shame"), but she also does it simply when she wants to play. Bessie is wildly imaginative, tirelessly overactive, and innocently naïve. At times she seems to be very mature for her age…she reads books like Atlas Shrugged (“Body Rockers”), knows how to work with nuclear fusion (“Artificial Unintelligence”), and is business-savvy (“The Apprentice”). Other times, she’s just a normal kid. She has an imaginary friend named Finger, is scared of the doctor (“Bee Patients”), is a sucker for parties (“Bat Mitzvah Crashers”), and she's an excellent videogamer ("Dang, It Feels Good To Be A Gamester"). She also seems incapable of understanding the word 'no'. Her middle name is cursed and bad things happen to anyone who says it (which created a problem after Portia texted it to everybody in the episode "Name Shame"). She also speaks with a lateral lisp. Was Born June 15, 1985 Residence http://themightyb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bessie_Higgenbottom&action=edit&section=1Edit Elizabeth 'Bessie' Kajolica Higgenbottom (along with her mom, brother, and dog) live in the 2nd floor of their restaurant building. Hilary (Bessie's mom) owns and operates the business. On the roof of their building, Bessie has built The Hive , a small clubhouse for Mighty B related meetings. Happy and Ben (who aspires to become Bessie's sidekick) are the only other people (besides other Honeybee Scouts) who meet with Bessie in The Hive. http://images.wikia.com/themightyb/images/c/c4/Thehive.jpg'The Hive'Added by TheMightyBeeWiki 'Finger' http://themightyb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bessie_Higgenbottom&action=edit&section=2Edit Finger is Bessie's imaginary friend, a face drawn on her left-hand index finger. She often talks to Finger and pretends to listen to him giving advice to her. Finger's expression changes with the mood of the plot, for example he might have a frown if Bessie is sad. http://images.wikia.com/themightyb/images/f/f7/Finger.jpgFinger Finguerre is Finger's evil cousin from France. He is on Bessie's right-hand index finger and sports a red beret and moustache. He appears in the episode "Doppelfinger". The Mighty B! http://themightyb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bessie_Higgenbottom&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/themightyb/images/f/fb/Themightybbessie.jpgThe Mighty B!Added by TheMightyBeeWiki The MightyB is the superhero Bessie thinks she will turn into when she collects all 5,000 Honeybee Badges. The Mighty B is very musclar and has four bee wings. The Mighty B can also fly using her wings. Powers: Bessie has the ability to fly (see above) by her wings Bessie wears a small tights and striped armor in hero form her antennas are also included when in hero form also. Bessie has the ability to turn anything into bugs and has the same abilities of many bugs. Her sidekick is the Helpful Hornet aka: Ben. Quotes http://themightyb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bessie_Higgenbottom&action=edit&section=4Edit *"Go bees go bees! (beatboxes) Ride a rollercoaster! Do you wanna ride on a rollercoaster, yes I wanna ride on a rollercoaster! (continues beatboxing) and she's safe!" Sweet Sixteenth *"Penny, no! These ribs weren't made for dancing!" Body Rockers Category:Bessie Kajolica Higgenbottom Category:Robert Adam Stradomski Category:Hug and Cute Category:AWW! Category:Robert and Bessie and his Cute Category:AMY POEHLER: Aww! Category:Officer O' Hanlon Angry and Mad You Going To Jail Get Upstairs Go To Bed Category:John DiMaggio Mad Get Upstairs Go To Bed Category:Pig The Pig Get Up Get Down Category:TINO INSANA: Hands Behind Your Head Category:TINO INSANA: Do The Dan Cockroach Category:Otis The Cow Do You Understand Me Category:CHRIS HARDWICK: Go Wipe The Dam Table Off Category:Abby The Cow Tries To Hit Cow Category:OTIS THE COW: That's It Go To See Officer O'Hanlon Category:OFFICER O'HANLON: Alright That's It Let's Go To Jail Category:ABBY THE COW: Owwwwwwwwwwww!!! Oh Ho Ho Category:OFFICER O'HANLON: You Going To Jail Category:KIEFER SUTHERLAND: Laydown Category:KIEFER SUTHERLAND: You Think That's Funny? Category:Robert Stradomski and Bessie Higgenbottom Give Me A Hug Category:Ohw Look How Cute Category:Bessie Higgenbottom Goes To The Jail Category:Messy Stinkinbottom as to go to hospital Category:Messie’s bad nightmares Category:Birth